


Et bienvenue en Enfer

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Series: Cauchemar [4]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin de l'histoire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et bienvenue en Enfer

Miran était amoureux de Sion. Oh! comme il l'aimait! Dès l'instant où il l'a vu, revenant victorieux à la capitale après ce combat qui lui valut le surnom de Héros... Non. Bien avant ça. Miran avait entendu parler du fils illégitime du roi bien avant et il avait mené son enquête, mais... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait si beau! Beau, fort, intelligent... Sion Astal avait véritablement tout pour lui et son ambition était pure, magnifique. Oh! comme il l'aimait! Oh! comme il le désirait! Malgré les obstacles qui se mettaient sur sa route, malgré le manque de réponse du jeune roi... malgré ses rivaux...

_"Tu devras t'occupé de notre souverain quand je ne serai plus là, mon petit Miran. Pas qu'il aura besoin de protection à ce stade, mais... bon, je te laisse la surprise."_

Lucile s'était bien joué de lui. L'empêchant d'abord de s'approprier l'argenté, le blond l'avait ensuite obligé à céder la place aux côtés de Sion à ce pleutre de Ryner Lute. Il avait bien passé deux semaines dans les griffes du blond, ligoté, tantôt baillonné, à la merci de ses supplices. Puis un jour le blond sortit de la pièce en lui faisant un sourire énigmatique, une promesse de souffrances à venir... et quand la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte, un peu après... Sion entra. Non, pas Sion. Le souverain bien-aimé n'aurait jamais pu avoir ce regard dément sur le visage, cet éclat de folie dans ses yeux dorés, ce sourire sadique qui lui étirait les lèvres... et pourtant il ne pouvait se tromper. Ces cheveux argentés, cette tenue majestueuse... Ces yeux dorés, inimitables... Le noiraud ne comprenait pas. Il avait sentit une atmosphère glaciale depuis le matin, mais... Que s'était-il passé? Qu'avait donc fait le chef de la maison Eris? Sion s'approcha de lui, le dévorant du regard. _Non, ce n'était pas Sion._ Peu importe qui se faisait passer pour son roi, il lui ferait payer.

"Tiens, tiens... mais que voilà...", ronronna l'homme aux cheveux argentés. "Un présent? Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû... Que dis-je! Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui." Un rire étrange passa les lèvres souriantes de l'homme alors qu'il tendait le bras, lui caressait doucement le visage. "Un si précieux présent... d'une telle qualité... je dois bien sûr en prendre soin. Alors, cher Miran Froaude, faisons plus ample connaissance."

Il écarta les draps d'un coup, le dévorant du regard, puis se dévêtit lentement, y prenant visiblement plaisir, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Miran savait bien que ce n'était pas son roi, c'était impossible, impensable... Cet éclat de malice au fond de ces yeux dorés ne pouvait appartenir à Sion, et pourtant... Et pourtant il reconnaissait bien là le corps tant convoité de son souverain et restraint par ces liens, il ne pouvait que se tortiller alors qu'il sentait le désir monter en lui. Oh, comme il le désirait. Comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Lorsque l'argenté vint enfin le rejoindre sur le lit, lorsque ses doigts entrèrent enfin en contact avec sa chair... il n'y eut aucune douceur. L'homme le griffa, le frappa, même, puis il lui écarta rudement les cuisses et le pénétra, sans préavis. Le noiraud fut tout d'abord envahi par la douleur, atroce, qui s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit l'homme le mordre, puis la douleur devint douce, si douce. Les mouvements de va-et-vien en lui devinrent délicieux. Ses hurlements de douleur se changèrent d'abord en halètements, puis carrément en gémissements de plaisir. Mais il n'y eut que son corps qui connut la jouissance à ce moment. Son coeur, lui, mutilé, continuait de le faire souffrir. Qu'était-il arrivé à son bien-aimé roi? De quelle magie avait usé Lucile Eris pour le changer à ce point. Cette nuit-là se répéta, encore et encore. Les gens du château, à qui Sion avait accordé un congé la veille de la disparition apparemment définitive de Lucile Eris et Ryner Lute, revinrent et le roi chargea un serviteur digne de confiance de s'occuper de lui. Miran était nourrit trois fois par jour, convenablement, et les draps étaient changés chaque jour, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour. Ses blessures étaient pansées au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui étaient faites, ou presque, et son corps se fit laver souvent. Mais ce ne fut qu'environ six mois plus tard que le roi, que Miran s'était résolu, depuis le début, à ne plus appeler Sion, défit ses liens et l'invita hors de la chambre. Le château était le même, mais l'atmosphère, il le remarqua immédiatement, était toute autre. Il y avait une tension incroyable qui régnait partout. Tous semblaient jeter sur le roi ce même regard meurtrier, un mélange de haine et de déception, de dégoût et d'incrédulité. Le roi le mena à son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient seuls.

L'argenté se dirigea vers le bureau et en balaya la surface, faisant tomber tous les papiers, qui étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'au souvenir de Froaude, par terre. "Déshabille-toi, Miran," dit-il avec autorité.

L'interpellé figea, bien que seulement à moitié surpris. "Vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici... pour baiser?", demanda-il, donnant voix à sa légère incrédulité.

"Oui, il est vrai que j'avais envie de changer d'air, de jouer avec toi ailleurs que sur ce même lit duquel nous abusons depuis six mois... Mais en fait, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi. Et puisque lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai eu indéniablement envie de me retrouver à nouveau en toi, je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups. Maintenant obéis."

Il y avait une lueur de danger au fond de ce regard doré. Une lueur qui lui promettait bien pire que ce qu'il avait déjà dû endurer pendant les six derniers mois. Miran... se sentait mourant, à l'intérieur. Maintenu en vie que par une poignée de questions obsédantes qui lui tournaient sans cesse dans la tête depuis six mois. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sion? Où étaient Lucile et Ryner? Pourquoi ce changement s'était-il opéré chez le roi? Reverrait-il un jour le doux sourire peiné de son bien-aimé? Quand ce calvaire prendrait-il fin? Des questions muettes qui, si elles venaient à franchir ses lèvres... oh, il craignait une telle éventualité. Aussi obéit-il à l'ordre du roi sans un mot. Il hésita alors qu'il levait les mains pour déboutonner sa veste. Il hésita alors qu'il laissa sa chemise tomber au sol. Il hésita alors qu'il baissait son pantalon. Pourquoi ne pas fuir? Il n'était plus attaché. Il n'était plus retenu prisonnier. Il était libre de partir, mais... Il leva les yeux. Ces longs cheveux soyeux, de la couleur des rayons lunaires... ces magnifiques yeux d'or... cette peau claire... ce corps finement musclé...

_"Je ne veux qu'un royaume sans guerre."_

Le rêve de cet imbécile de porteur de l'Alpha Stigma dont s'était entiché Sion, et qu'il avait choisi d'embrasser pour l'amour du brun, même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué. Qu'était-il donc advenu de cette... obsession pour le dénommé Ryner Lute? Il était disparu depuis six mois et non seulement le roi ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, mais qui plus est il semblait carrément s'en moquer. Il ne parlait plus ni du brun, ni de la soeur de Lucile Eris, ni du blond lui-même. C'était véritablement troublant. Et pourtant il se tenait là, nu comme un ver devant le roi qui le regardait presque comme une pièce de viande. Sans bouger, sans un son. L'argenté lui fit signe d'approcher, et il le fit. Puis il se fit plaquer au bureau de bois massif et le même rituel recommença. Sauf que cette fois les mains du roi immobilisèrent les siennes à la place des liens habituels, les lèvres remplacèrent les doigts, et les dents remplacèrent les ongles. Mais il fut pénétré avec la même brutalité qu'à l'habitude, sans préparation aucune, et les coups de reins furent de la même violence qu'à l'habitude.

"Tu te souviens de ce serviteur à qui j'avais confié la tâche de s'occuper de toi?", dit-il soudain, sans cesser ses mouvements. Miran hocha la tête comme il put, tentant de se concentrer sur les paroles du roi. "Je veux que tu te débarrasses de lui sans laisser de trace. Nous dirons qu'il s'est... enfui."

Un frisson parcourut le dos du noiraud. Cet ordre lui avait été donné avec sérieux. Mais ce qui l'accablait le plus était la nature même de cet ordre. Le roi lui demandait de tuer un homme. Explicitement. Six mois plus tôt, Sion ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle chose, implicitement ou autre, et aurait même rechigné l'idée même, obligeant Miran à se débarrasser des gêneurs dans le dos de son bien-aimé. Ils jouirent, et Froaude n'eut pas le courage de demander pourquoi cet ordre singulier. Que se passait-il, nom d'un chien! Le roi rhabilla lui-même son subordonné, un sourire affecté sur les lèvres, et le poussa doucement hors du bureau en lui suçotant le cou, lui répétant sa mission sur le ton de la confidence. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, seul dans le couloir, Miran se permit de trembler légèrement. Il avait peur. Il n'y avaiteu que très peu de situations au courant desquelles Miran pouvait affirmer avoir ressenti une chose pareille. Vraiment très peu. Il allait découvrir ce qui s'était passé, quitte à utiliser la force pour le découvrir. Sa résolution prise, il s'attela néanmoins à la tâche. Il trouva le serviteur, le fila jusqu'à un endroit isolé et lui brisa la nuque. Rapidement, proprement, puis il vira le cadavre aux oubliettes à l'aide de ses bêtes des ombres. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il dut avouer être plutôt fatigué, n'ayant plus l'habitude de ce genre d'activité. Il retourna donc à la chambre, qui pourtant n'était ni la sienne, ni celle du roi, et y trouva Sa Majesté assise sur le lit à siroter une coupe de vin.

Le roi leva les yeux sur lui, un sourire mi-enjôleur, mi-sadique sur les lèvres. "C'est fait? Tu es vraiment d'une efficacité redoutable, cher Miran," ronronna-t-il. Il vida ensuite sa coupe d'un trait, la posa sur la table de chevet et se leva. "Je ne m'attendais pas à moins, malgré ton inactivité des six derniers mois."

"J'ai des question à vous poser, Votre Majesté," dit Miran en serrant les poings pour garder son calme.

Le roi l'ignora totalement et s'approcha de lui. "J'ai une autre mission pour toi. Vois-tu, je dois partir quelques jours pour aller m'occuper d'une bataille décisive contre Gastark qui pourrait nous faire gagner cette guerre, et j'aimerais que tu aies purgé ce château avant mon retour. Nous dirons qu'il s'agissait de traîtres qui avaient planifié mon assassinat ou quelque chose du genre."

La rage envahit le noiraud et il leva le bras, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu appeler ses bêtes des ombres, l'argenté lui fit un croche-pied et en un clin d'oeil, il se retrouva face contre terre, les bras immobilisés derrière son dos. Il se débattit quelques secondes, puis se calma alors que le roi accentua la pression sur ses bras. Un peu plus et il devrait soigner une dislocation. Avec un grognement, il s'immobilisa.

Le roi s'assit carrément sur le bas de son dos. "Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une rébellion de la sorte serait un mensonge. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'a poussé à tenter le coup."

Miran se débattit encore un peu, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se calma à nouveau avec un soupire. "Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis ton roi, quelle question." Du tac-au-tac. "Pourquoi dis-tu ça?"

"Où sont Ryner Lute et la famille Eris?"

"Ryner Lute et Lucile Eris ne sont plus, tandis que les autres... j'imagine qu'ils ont fui le pays. Ça importe peu."

"Sion était presqu'obsédé pas Ryner. Il aspirait à un royaume sans guerre, et la seule pensée de devoir prendre des vie suffisait à lui donner des vertiges. Jamais il n'aurait resté impassible face à la disparition ou au décès de son "meilleur ami". Jamais il n'aurait explicitement commandé l'exécution d'un homme, surtout pas un serviteur. Plus que tout, jamais il n'aurait demandé l'exécution de tous les hommes dans le château en sachant que Dame Noah Ehn et sir Claugh Krom s'y trouvent."

Le roi se redressa sur les genoux en lâchant les bras de Miran et le fit se retourner sous lui. "Tu as raison, je ne suis pas Sion Astal. Je réside cependant en ce qui était son corps, et je suis tout de même ton roi." Il se pencha pour mordre le lobe d'oreille de Miran, qui émit un cri de douleur, puis il lâcha le bout de chair, sans toutefois se relever. "Mais en fait, la seule chose que je regrette en ce monde... c'est de ne pas avoir profité plus de cet imbécile de Démon Solitaire..."


End file.
